


Affection

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 30 day drabble challenge, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Drabbles of Noiz and Aoba. And their love life~</p><p>((HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's a new month and you know what that means? 30 day drabble challenge! 
> 
> This is my first drabble that I made, so sorry if it's not to your liking ^^" Nonetheless I hope you all still like it. 
> 
> Oh and since it's February and Valentine's Day is coming up, the themes will be anything romantic and sweet~
> 
> Enjoy! :3

It started a few months ago. 

To be honest, I don't really know how it all started. It just happened, you know? Well... I guess our first meeting wasn't all that bad. You could say it was fate or destiny. 

Though there are some times where Noiz acts like a pervert, which gets me all embarrassed and flustered. And some times where I feel kinda annoyed how he always sticks to me and soon cling onto me. It's not that I don't mind. It's just... embarrassing. 

And finally there are times where I just... love him. Even though he does all that stuff to me like kissing me while I was doing my work, deep inside I love him. I love him enough to say he's special to me and it hurts every time he leaves, whether it's work or going shopping. I feel... lonely. 

I have never felt this way about anyone before. Back then I would just play around and not giving a care about this world. But now things are different. 

I have Noiz and Noiz has me. There's nothing more that I want. I just want this.

×××

As Aoba was doing the laundry and reminiscing about the past, he heard the door click. He looked back and smiled to see the man he loves standing there. He got up and hugged him by the neck. He smiled once more seeing him returning the embrace. He said softly in his ear, almost a whisper tone, "Welcome home."


	2. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make two today and two tomorrow since there's only 28 days in February.
> 
> Please excuse any errors I made. I have to go somewhere later today so I made it in a hurry. 
> 
> I hope you all still like it~

I was on my bed reading a magazine until I hear an unfamiliar yet soft and beautiful sound outside my window. I got up slowly, being careful not to wake the lump of blue fur up, and walked towards the window and opened it. I stepped onto the porch feeling a gust of wind into my face. "Brr it's cold" I said shivering as I wrapped my arms together. Pacing slowly, I headed towards the edge of the porch, and looked around to see who's making that sound. I then saw a black shadow, and blinking multiple times, catching a gimpse of what the owner of that shadow is carrying.

Oh the sound came from the guitar, I thought, No wonder why. I smiled and softly laughed to myself but soon I don't hear any guitar playing. Wondering who it was and why he stopped, I looked up and was surprised. There stood a man with piercings glistening to the light. I see him carrying his guitar under one of his arms. He walked towards me and the light hit him. I can clearly see who it was. "Noiz?" I asked. We made eye contact and I soon broke it by looking to the side, embarrassed to see the man I love standing outside at night.

Noticing my embarrassment he called out to me with a firm voice "Aoba"

I turned my head to his view and noticed he was staring at me. Heat rose to my face when I hear my name being called again. "Aoba." With that face I love seeing and the voice I love hearing. There's no doubt. It really was him. But why? 

I opened my mouth, shivering and cold cause of the wind, and asked "Noiz, w-why are you here?"

He smiled at me and said "To play this song I made for you. You heard it didn't you?"

A song? That's rare, I thought. Usually Noiz isn't the type of person to make songs but if it's for his boyfriend I'm sure he went all out. Once I snapped back I answered his question "Y-yes. It was really beautiful and it had a soft melody. But I'm surprise you made it."

"Why don't you come down and see for yourself" he said while smirking at me.

I felt heat rising to my cheeks as he said that. I opened my mouth, trying to find the right words. "I-I..." I shut them back as I asked if I should or shouldn't. 

Knowing my hesitation he spoke up "Well?"

"...Fine.." I gave in. I turned my back and headed towards the window. "I'll be down there" I muttered softly under by breath.

×××

A few minutes later Noiz hears the front door opening. He looked up to see his boyfriend walking towards him all cold. He rested his guitar on the ground and stood up. Noiz grabbed one of his hands and pulled him into a sudden embrace. "N-noiz..?" I said surprisingly as I looked up and suddenly saw a soft expression in his green eyes.

Noiz didn't say anything. All he did was smile, lifted my chin up and softly pressing his lips against mines. It was a soft kiss at first but it soon turned into a deep kiss as Noiz pushed his tongue into my mouth and examined it. I could hear his tongue piercing clanging into my teeth as we entwined our tongues together.

As we parted from air, Noiz smirked once more and whispered into my ear "So about the song? Still want to hear it?"

I rested my head into his shoulder and nodded. "That's what I came down here for didn't I?"


	3. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanted to apologize for not updating this these last few days. I've been so busy =__= But since I'm free today and possibly tomorrow I'll write 2 :)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy~

"There done" I said as I finished touching up the heart shaped chocolates I made for Noiz. I'm not sure if he even likes chocolate but I wanted to give him something in return for everything he's done for me. After I finished putting decorations in them and writing "I love you" in both German and Japanese in pink frosting, I put them in the refrigerator to cool off.

While I waited for them to cool off, I sat on the couch in the living room and watched tv. A few minutes later I heard a door click. As I turned my neck around I see an exhausted Noiz standing there. I quickly got up and walked towards him. "Welcome home Noiz" I said with a smile. He returned the smile and grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I'm exhausted"

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Only if you're on the menu" he smirked as he started biting the sensitive part of neck. 

A soft moan escaped my mouth. Embarrassed, I put my head into his shoulder and softly spoke up "That's not what I mean perverted brat!"

He softly laughed and pulled away from the embrace. "Did you make anything for me? Like dinner for example."

"Well... not necessarily dinner but I did make you something else." A pink blush suddenly rose on my cheeks as I stuttered that. I quickly turned my head to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"Well what is it?" He brought his face towards mine and asked.

"I... I'll show you." I grabbed both of his hands and lead him to the kitchen. My hand reached the handle of the refrigerator but before I did I turned around to Noiz and said "Close your eyes."

He nodded and I opened the refrigerator with my fidget hands. I searched for the chocolate which was behind the marinated steak we made the night before. After I closed the door I grabbed both of his hands and placed it carefully between his palms.

"Can I look now?" He asked impatiently. 

"Yes you can."

He opened his eyes and while his vision was adjusting he looked down and see heart shaped candies in a small plastic bag. "Chocolate?" Noiz asked as he opened up the bag and using his forefinger and thumb, he grabbed one and examined it.

"Y-yeah. I know you don't like chocolates but I wanted to make something for you." After I said the last part I blushed again and looked to the side quickly. After moments of silence I looked at Noiz. He was staring at the German letters written on the chocolates as a light pink blush appeared on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You wrote 'I love you' on the chocolates. And it's written in German"

"Ah yeah. I didn't know what to put so I put that after.. thinking of you." I stopped halfway, really embarassed of what I said. I opened my mouth and started speaking nonsense "Anyway I know it looks weird! My hands were fidgeting when I write that so-" Before I finished my sentence Noiz pulled me into another hug, but this time it's wasn't tight. "N-noiz?"

"Aoba" I hear him speaking in my shoulder, in a whisper tone. "Thank you"

I smiled and said "Anything for you brat"

He pulled away and pressed his soft lips against mine. It's sweet, I thought as we parted lips. 

"Shall we eat it together?" He asked as I felt his fingertips touching my hand.

I grabbed it and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah."


	4. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short (_ _) But don't worry, I'll be back for long ones ^^ Especially on Valentine's Day, there's gonna be a special surprise ;3
> 
> Enjoy this cute short chapter~

Aoba gazed towards the beautiful sunset, he used one hand which was for a shade so he wouldn't get blinded from the sun's illuminating glow. There was a gust of wind, blowing Aoba's hair back and forth. He didn't feel cold at all, instead he felt warm being near the sun. The mixed feelings of the sky aflaming with the setting sun and the sweet breath of the wind gave off a nice sensation to both his and his body.

As Aoba drowned into the feeling, he suddenly felt a warm sentiment behind him. "What're doing Aoba?" He hugged him tightly from behind, like he's scared the wind is going to take him away. 

Aoba then felt a very temperate voice around his ear and neck area. He tried to open his mouth to speak but instead of words coming out of his mouth it were soft moans. Noiz had been kissing the sides of his neck. At first it was his temple but his lips slowly moved to his temples to the side of it. "N-noiz..."

"Hm? Well aren't you going to answer?" He looked up, the soft expression in eyes we're connected to mines.

"I..I can't you perverted brat.."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're doing... that.." I started gasping for air as he licked my earlobe. 

He suddenly stopped and smiled at me "You're so cute Aoba" Noiz then kissed my cheek, making me feel really embarrassed.


	5. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday!! I'll be updating 2-3 chapters today, tomorrow, and maybe Sunday. Depending how I feel :3 
> 
> And another thing, there may be a scene where it has nothing to do with the theme/prompt. The high possiblility of it not being the theme is anything sexual. Because of that the rating MAY change. So please be aware of that ^^
> 
> That is all. As always, enjoy~

It was one morning when Aoba noticed it was snowing. It was his first time seeing snow so he immediately ran outside, not forgetting to put a jacket on, and enjoying the flakes of crystalline water ice that fell from the sky.

It's been months since living with Noiz in Germany. Before this day, it never snowed. It had always been hot, long, sunny days, with temperatures often ranging between 71° and 80° F. Though, there are times when it wasn't like that. Sometimes it was warm. Not too hot and not too cold. This weather usually happen between the spring season. It was Aoba's favorite season; soaking up on the rays of sun, walking around on the park without giving a care in the world, going to festivals and celebrations. 

But now, it's not like that. Everwhere he goes he sees the ground covered in so much snow that the snow is almost like fabric. Little drops of snow fell from the sky, some tickling Aoba on the nose and some going the same pace as the wind. There was a gust of air, roaring like a hungry beast but at the same time there were whispers that are made by the breeze, but can be heard only if you listen closely.

Realizing that Noiz isn't with him enjoying the snow, he trudged back into the house. After he closed the door he wiped off the snow off of him and went upstairs to their bedroom. "Noiz?" He softly said as he opened their door slowly, making it creak. After seeing the lump on their bed he happily smiled as he walked towards. He reached his hand out, only to be suprised he was pulled onto the bed. "Uwah!"

Opening his eyes, he sees a line carving the face of his lover. Those green eyes glared into his brown eyes. After staring for some time, he looked away embarrassed then realizing he was in between Noiz's hands. "N-noiz?" When there was no response, afraid he didn't hear him, Aoba spoke up, "N-noiz! What are you doing?" He propped himself up on his elbows but not long Noiz pushed him back onto the bed. 

He smirked at him and finally responded after seeing Aoba's confused and frustrated face "Are you trying to attack me in my sleep Aoba?" The smirk sended his heart racing. The loud thumping echoed around the quiet room, which made him embarrassed even more.

"N-no! I just wanted to wake you up.... That's all!"

He brought his face closer, kissed his cheek then whispering hot and husky in his ear "Are you sure?"

Aoba bit his lips, trying to resist but couldn't as he felt Noiz's tongue tracing his ear. Soft moans and hot breaths resounded the room. The cold in his body being replaced by heat as he felt Noiz's hands creeping up his shirt. "Tell me Aoba" he stopped halfway to bite his neck, not too hard to draw enough blood but hard enough to send pleasure down Aoba's spine. "If you're only here to wake me up, tell me the reason why" he raised his head up looking straight at Aoba's eyes for an answer.

"I" Aoba started "I woke you up because..." he looked to the side feeling embarrassed than ever. After a few seconds of silence he opened his mouth to speak "I wanted to watch the snow with you. To play in the snow and enjoying it... together with you."

That answer alone made Noiz stopping his hand and laughed "Pfft."

"Hey! Don't laugh!"

"Sorry Aoba. But you're just too cute." He kissed the flustered blue haired man on the cheek, then grabbed his chin with the same hand he used before, and turned it slightly around so he can kiss him. As he leaned in, his nose accidentally bumped against his. Now it was Aoba's turn to laugh. That cute action... he couldn't help it.

"Hey"

Seeing Noiz getting flustered over a single thing made him laugh even harder. In between laughs he stop to apologize "I'm.. I'm sorry." Finally done laughing he looked at Noiz, smiling at the tint pink on his cheek. Aoba cupped his cheeks and said "Now who's the cute one?"

"...Shut up." He pouted.

This side of him is another thing why Aoba love this brat. Yeah he could be perverted sometime but it's really adorable seeing this side of him. 

He brought his face close to his and whispered into his lips "I love you". He smiled at what Aoba said and closed the distance with our lips touching into a proper kiss. 

Sweet, Aoba thought. At first, it was a soft and warm kiss but Aoba wanted to taste more of the sweetness, so he opened his mouth which invited Noiz's tongue. He put his arms around Noiz's neck as they deepened their kiss. A few months since they moved to Germany Noiz removed all of his piercings except ones on his cock. When they kiss Aoba could never get used to the foreign feeling of Noiz's tongue without them. He kinda miss the feeling of his piercings clanging into his teeth, which gave him a nice pleasure down his back. But after a while he got used to it.

They continued to entwine their tongues together when Noiz suddenly started sucking on Aoba's lips. It startled him but it didn't stop him from wanting to feel more. Noiz then ran his tongue up and down Aoba's lips and started sucking on them more which made Aoba moan a little bit. "Ah... Noiz.." Wet sounds filled the air as saliva started dripping down from the corners of Aoba's mouth. They slowly parted, leaving a string of saliva between them. The kiss left Aoba with half-opened eyes and uneven breaths escaping him. 

Noiz got off of him, bed creaking. He got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Noiz?" Aoba asked as he stopped. He was still embarrassed from the kiss so the tone he used to call out to him was rather low. 

He looked over his shoulder, and smiled which reassured him. He then reached his hand out to him and said "Let's see the snow together Aoba"

Aoba nodded. He got off the bed and grabbed his hand tightly. They left the house together, hand in hand, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah see what I mean by anything sexual in this fanfic xD 
> 
> I was planning on making it only cute and fluffy but then my friend suggested I write a little bit of sexual stuff in it. So yeah.... 
> 
> Anyway I know I said I'll write and update 2-3 chapters this weekend but they're gonna have to be short. My friend and I are in the middle of writing a special Valentine's Day chapter and it's gonna be loooong. So I had to limit it ^^" 
> 
> Well that's that! I hope all of you are enjoying this fanfic so far. Your support and love helps me <333 So Thank you~ 
> 
> Love you all (/≧▽≦)/♡  
> ~Blue-chan


	6. Bunny

Noiz was at work when he got a sudden call. His subordinate excused himself as he turned his chair around slightly and reached his hand to the phone. "Hello?" He said in a very professional tone.

"Noiz?"

Noiz smiled as he hears the voice of his lover. "What's up?" He replied.

"Ah. I have a surprise for you when you get home. You're gonna love it!" Aoba said blissfully. 

"Oh? And what is that surprise?" A devious smirk appeared on his face when he heard the word 'suprise'. 

"It's not anything sexual so stop thinking that, you perverted brat!" Aoba yelled that at Noiz, all flushed.

"I'm kidding." Noiz laughed as Aoba continued.

"A-anyway come home fast if you wanna see it!"

×××

Noiz opened the front door with the house keys. He stepped inside, only finding it was dark. "Aoba?" He ask as he took off his coat and hung it over the coat stand. He closed the door behind him and right when he was about to call Aoba again he hears yelling from the kitchen.

"Ah!! Get back here!"

He immediately went to check it out and suprised, he sees the kitchen all messy. Pots and a few untensils on the ground. Food splattered everywhere, on the floor and on the wall. Pieces of glass scattered on the ground, which Noiz guessed it was the cups and a few bowls. He let his eyes wander the mess as he hears a groan. There sitting on his knees with a troubled expression was Aoba. Noiz walked towards him and asked if he was alright. To which he replied with a nod.

"What happened?" Noiz grabbed Aoba's arm, not too hard, and put it around his shoulder. He got up on his knees, with him following.

"Well..." Aoba looked to the side "It was your surprise."

"Surprise?" Right when Noiz said that a lump of whiteness appeared in front of them. It was a rabbit, a really small one while you're at it. It has a rounded body-shape with a abyss-like eyes. He had white fur, like snow, nose with the same shade of pink as Aoba when he blushes, and ears that weren't too big and floppy. The white rabbit hopped towards them. Noiz then crouched down to carefully pick up the rabbit. "Is this my surprise?" Noiz asked as he stood up.

"...Yeah.." There was a moment of silence. Afraid Noiz doesn't like it, he spoke up. "Um.. do you not like it?"

"No." He continued staring at the rabbit with a soft expression. "It's just.. it was unexpected."

"Ah yeah. Since you like rabbits I always thought about buying you one."

"I love it" Noiz said softly.

"Eh?"

He spoke up loud enough for Aoba to hear "I love it." He turned around and smile at him.

Aoba broke into a smile and happily said "I'm glad!"

"Thanks Aoba" Noiz leaned in to give the blue haired man a kiss on the cheek.

Embarrassed, Aoba looked away "Y-you're welcome."


	7. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bad （ ＴДＴ） I'm really bad at explaining stuff so explaining the cuddling and all was.... hard. 
> 
> I apologize (_ _)

Aoba shifted around their bed in order to get comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt Noiz hugging him tightly from the front, bringing his body close. 

Too close, Aoba thought. He tried to squirm out of Noiz's arms but that action only made him hug tighter. "N-noiz?" He said softly as he looked up to see his lover's face. It was dark in the room but he couldn't easily see the line of his face. 

"What is it Aoba?" Noiz said, in a whispered voice. His eyes was close but he knows it was Aoba. 

"You're hugging me too tight."

"Isn't it fine like this?" He held him ever tighter. They were close enough to feel each other's heartbeat. He opened his eyes and said "I want us to stay like this, Please Aoba?" His tone was one of a puppy, small and delicate.

"Even if you ask me that..... Fine."

That answer made Noiz really happy. He nuzzled into Aoba's shoulder, hair tickling Aoba a bit. 

The rest of the night they enjoyed each other's warmth and heartbeats.


	8. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I reached 4050 words! 0__0 That's a new record for me :D Tbh I never written so much before. Usually I'd write less than 1k words but wow seeing I reached over 4k, I'm very happy :33

Little droplets of rain fell from the sky. They didn't feel it because it was very little. Hours later the rain came down harder. Surprised and not wanting to get wet, Aoba pulled Noiz into a nearby store with a hood for shade and just in case, rain. 

"Uwah it started to rain!" Aoba said as he tried to dry himself.

"Yeah.." Noiz said with a frustrated tone. 

"What do we do Noiz?" Aoba looked up Noiz, drops of rain falling from each strand of his hair.

"We should wait until it clears up."

Aoba nodded. Silence arose between them as they waited for the rain to go away. The silence broke when Aoba started sneezing.

"Urgh damn the rain...." Aoba said with a sniffling nose. Even though the jacket he usually wear is big and comfy, when it comes to being cold it didn't help that much. The tip of his nose and his cheeks is a slight red, lips white, shaking everywhere from head to toe, and wrapping his arms around himself. 

Seeing Aoba in this state, Noiz smirked at him and said "Want me to hug you to make you feel warm?"

Surprised Aoba refused immediately "N-no! It's fine." Ignoring him he wrapped his arms around Aoba in a sudden embrace which suprised Aoba. "N-noiz! What're-"

Noiz shut him up by softly stroking the back of the blue haired man's head. "Let's stay like this for a while. You need my warmth don't you?"

Aoba gotta admit, he DID need his warmth. He was so cold that he's sure his body is all iced up. He surrendered and nodded once more, hair tickling the side of Noiz's neck. He returned the embrace and drowned in the warmthness of his lover. 

Minutes have passed without them noticing. The rain finally cleared and the limitless sky appeared with a bright rainbow. They released from their embrace as Aoba looked up at the sky in awe with his mouth hanging open. Decided to take this chance Noiz captured his lips in a tender kiss. They parted as Aoba said, flustered "What are you doing idiot? You'll catch my cold" He looked to the side when Noiz spoke up.

"I don't mind." He leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Sheesh... It's not my fault if you get sick." Aoba said all red. He turned his head slightly so his lips touched Noiz's. Noiz smirked, which caused Aoba to turn red even more. They enjoyed each other's warmth and heat as they kissed passionately.

×××

Right after Aoba took a nice hot shower he went back to the room. He was still sick from the rain but not as much as before. Once he reached the bedroom he was surprised to see Noiz sitting on the bed sneezing and sniffing. He walked up to him and cupped his cheeks together. "See I told you." He smiled seeing Noiz in this cute state.

"It's your fault"

"Nope. I told you it's not my fault you got sick. It's yours." He was about to walk away when Noiz pulled his arm and pushed him onto the bed. 

Before Aoba could say anything Noiz brought his lips towards his ear and said in a husky voice "Then I guess it's our fault?" He leaned in to kiss Aoba on the lips when he hears him say something he doesn't usually say.

"Hmm... I guess it is." Smiling, Aoba wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him so tenderly on the lips. 

The rest of the night, not only do they share each other's warmth and heat, they also shared sickness to each other.


	9. Video Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is good or not... Oh well xD  
> Hope you enjoy and the Valentine's Day chapter MIGHT be late. My friend and I are busy in rl with school and stuff so we didn't get that much done. I apologize (_ _)

"So what is this?" Noiz asked Aoba as he dragged him to his room. It was Saturday and Noiz didn't have any plans. He was going to relax at home until Aoba texted him that he bought a new video game for them to play together.

"It's the video game I mentioned, remember?" Aoba said while putting the video game in the console. Noiz with an "Oh yeah" look, took the chance to sit down next to him. Wandering his eyes to every movement of Aoba, he sat up and gave Noiz one of the controllers. "Here"

Noiz gazed towards his controller then to Aoba's. He noticed the colors were opposite. Aoba's was white, like snow. It was a color that represents him well. Ever since he met Aoba he always thought he was like the color white. A very pure-like color with a tint of happiness and heaven in them. While his was completely different. His was black, the color of darkness and death. In a way it matches Noiz because of every experience he's been through in the past; abusive, painless, sad. 'But I'm sure it wasn't on purpose or anything', Noiz thought. He was dwelled into his thoughts until Aoba's voice made him snap back to reality.

"Noiz? No-i-z. Helloo?"

"What is it Aoba?"

"Are you okay? You were staring into space." Aoba said with a worried tone as he scooted closer to Noiz so he could cup his hands together on his cheeks.

Seeing that Noiz smiled and replied with an "I'm fine" He closed the distance between them with a soft kiss on the lips. 

Surprised Aoba immediately pushed him away. "S-so Let's play the game." He stuttered as he tried to forget the kiss. Thinking about it too hard is bad for his heart so he tried not to dwell on it too much. Noiz smirked and nodded as the title screen popped up.

×××

"Rematch! Rematch!" Aoba yelled the fifth time. 

"Why? I beat you five times in a row." Noiz replied with an amusing smirk. Seeing Aoba pout and yelling for a rematch is kinda cute.

"No! That isn't fair!"

"What's not fair? You sucking hard at this game?"

"!" As soon as he heard Noiz say that, he smacked him hard in the head.

"Ow"

"Meanie..." Aoba pouted as he turned around, arms crossed, and avoiding eye contact with him. 

"C'mon Aoba don't be like that."

"Hmph"

Noiz snuck his arms around Aoba's waist and hugged him tightly behind. "A-o-ba" he whispered hotly in his ear.

"...Stop..."

"I won't stop if you forgive me" his hands crept up under his shirt, one hand touching his abdomen and the other creeping up to his nipple.

"Ah...!" A soft moan escaped his lips but quickly clasp his mouth closed. "Stop Noiz!"

"Why?"

"Why?! Because... it's embarrassing.."

"Say you forgive me"

"..." It took a few long seconds until Aoba answered "F-fine.. I forgive you.." He turned around and placed his head on his chest, arms wrapping around Noiz's waist.

"That's more better" Noiz smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to make Aoba all pouty and stuff xD 
> 
> Even though I didn't know this chapter was good or not, it was fun to write :3


	10. Valentine's Day Special PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Aoba spent their Valentine's Day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while（ ＴДＴ）Stupid school gets in the way of everything... 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this Valentine's Day chapter~ I know it's late, I'm sorry TTwTT  
> And this is not the chapter I worked with my friend. We were really late, so we decided not to make it for Valentine's Day. Instead it's gonna be the last few chapter of this drabble :3
> 
> So yeah. Please excuse any errors. I did this in a day and I stayed up till 4 in the morning working on it -__- 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Opening his heavy eyes, he reached out his coil and sleepily checked who would call him around this time. Once he saw the name printed on his coil he quickly got up and answered it.

"N-noiz?!"

"Yo Aoba."

Hearing the voice of his lover made him very emotional, tears forming at the edge if his eyes. They haven't seen each other for months. Noiz was at Germany working as always while Aoba stayed at Midorijima. It can't be helped, Noiz IS the brother of the boss of the company he works at and because of that he's very busy. Lately he hasn't gotten any free time which made Aoba lonely sometimes. So... it just couldn't be helped.

"What are doing calling me at this hour? You do realize it's 3 in the morning here, right?"

"Yeah I'm aware of that. And it's 7 pm here in Germany."

"I see.."

"And I just... wanted to heard your voice that's all." Even though his voice was soft and quiet, Aoba heard it loud and clear.

Looking down in embarrassment, he softly said "I... I missed you Noiz." Even though Aoba isn't the type of person to easily convey their feelings toward someone else, Noiz was different. Aoba loved him, and Noiz loved him back. Even though they're many distances away from each other, their love is unbreakable.

Silence arose until he could hear Noiz softly laughing. "I miss you too Aoba." He soon stop and continued by asking him a question, which surprised him. "By the way, do you know what tomorrow is? Actually no. It's today for you, since the time is different."

"Tomorrow?" Aoba thought deeply, until he remembered suddenly. "Ah it's Valentine's Day, right?"

"Correct. I'm free on the 14th. Why don't you come to Germany spend this special day with me? Though sadly I have work and won't be done with it until later in the afternoon. How about it?"

What he said made Aoba blushed. It wasn't going to Germany to visit him, it was what they're gonna do. Just thinking about it made Aoba turn red even more. His hunch about tomorrow; eating dinner, sightseeing, going to hotel, and... sex. It was a good thing Noiz wasn't here to see him. If he did he would be laughing his perverted ass off and smirking at him.

"So?" Noiz's voice brought him back to reality.

Speaking hesitantly he replied "S-sure."

"Great. I'll book your flight for tomorrow and I'll be sure to pick you up. Right after I drop you off at the House I have to go back to work. You could go sightseeing with Ren if you want while you're waiting for me."

Aoba nodded.

"Can't wait to see you Aoba."

His voice was husky and it rung in his eyes. He replied with a simple 'yes'.

×××

Aoba arrived at the airport. He turned on his coil and check what time it was. 6 am. It was an 8 hour difference between Japan and Germany. So right now it should be Valentine's Day in Japan.

Pulling his heavy suitcase and trying to make his way out of the crowd, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Aoba!"

He looked up. Once he saw the line of his face, Aoba immediately ran towards him and tackled him with a hug. "...Noiz.." he said as he rested his head on Noiz's chest.

"Aoba" he smiled at him, gently stroking the older man on the head.

×××

"So we're going to your house right?"

Aoba asked as they were on their way to Noiz's car. The parking lot next to the airport was rather large, with German words written everywhere on signs. Even though the sun was barely setting, the parking lot was dark. Though there were bright lights that enlightened the place. There were lots of people, both coming in and out of the parking lot.

"Yeah. Then I'll be going to work."

Oh yeah work.

Well he did say that yesterday when he called him. Seeing him leave right after they reunited placed a pain in his chest. He tightened the hold on their hands and looked down. Noticing, he stopped and softly pulling his chin up to kiss Aoba on the lips. It's been so long since they last kissed. It was a quick one but that alone made Aoba blush with a tint of pink.

"Don't worry Aoba. I mentioned yesterday that I'll be home in the afternoon, okay?"

Aoba nodded. They continued to walk to his car when Aoba suddenly stop, mouth gaping open. In front of them was a black expensive looking Lamborghini Gellado. It looked brand new, the glass glistened along with the light in the parking lot. He seriously did not expect Noiz to get a car like that.

"What's wrong?" Noiz ask as he got his car keys out, pressing the button on top which made the black lamborghini beep.

"N-nothing. It's just... you have such an expensive car!"

"Oh that? Well it's not all that expensive." He shrugged. Acting like THAT'S nothing. "My brother gave it to me as a present."

"I see..."

He walked towards the car and opened the door for Aoba, gesturing im to sit down. He then went to the opposite side and sat down in the driver's seat.

×××

"Aoba wake up"

Aoba opened his eyes, blinking them multiple time to readjust his vision. Once it's clear he sat up immediately and looked around. "Where are we?"

"My House."

Noiz got out of the car with him following. He looked up in awe, still amazed at how big his house was. Even though Aoba had been here before, he could never get used to this.

Noiz opened the grand door leaving off a loud sound that echoed in the hallway. While Aoba was still in awe, he got a phone call from his brother saying he has to go to work. After hanging up, he snook up on Aoba and hugged him from behind which surprise Aoba.

"N-noiz?!"

"A-o-ba. I have to go now"

"Oh you're leaving already?" Disappointed, he looked down with a slight pain of loneliness in his chest.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He kiss him on the cheek and said goodbye to him.

After he left, Aoba pulled Ren out of his bag and activated him. He's been in sleep mode this whole time so he must have been eager to wake up. But when Aoba activated him, he was his usual self.

"Hello Aoba. Is there anything you need?"

"Hi Ren" He stopped and thought hard on that question. "Actually Yes.."

"What is it?"

Feeling a bit embarrassed he continued "I need you to find me a place where they sell good Valentine's Day stuff. Like costumes or something. Can you?"

"That's not a problem Aoba. Are we heading out now?"

"Ah hold up. Let me put my stuff away first and then we can go."

"Roger"

×××

After packing, which took a long time since Aoba got lost looking for his room, him and Ren went out. It wasn't too cold out which made Aoba slightly relieved.

Around the block they went, there were lots of pretty lighting and ribbons that hung from tree to tree, colors ranging from anything bright but mostly red and pink. And everywhere they go they see couples; holding hands, kissing, and spending their Valentine's together.

"This is kinda weird" Aoba said.

"What is?"

"Uh... nothing."

Aoba smiled at Ren as something caught his eye. He stopped and looked up too see a black Bunny costume. It didn't had a leotard like usual bunny costumes, instead it had a ruffled short black skirt with a tight black and white butler top that looks like it leaves your back exposed. Long black gloves cover each of your hands and fancy laced garter belts on your legs. To top it all off, there was headband with two long black floppy ears on top.

He continued staring at it until Ren spoke up. "Would you like that as a present for Noiz?"

"Eh?" Surprised he declined. Tint of pink changing into red as he moved his hands in a declining manner. "N-no! What makes you say that Ren?"

"Well you were staring at it so I was assuming." Ren moved his little head towards the glass window with the costume in sight.

"I... I'm not sure... What should I do Ren?" He looked at Ren, desperately for an answer.

"Would you like to check the shop out? There may be something that suits your taste."

Aoba nodded as they walk into the shop, shaking head to toe.

* * *

"Hello! Do you need any help sir?" A cheerful girl, probably around Aoba's age, approached them with a big smile. She spoke fluent japanese which surprise Aoba cause not that many people spoke fluent Japanese here in Germany.

"Ah no... not really."

"Are you sure? You look like you're in a pinch." She said but then suddenly yelled "Ah! Its for your boyfriend isn't it??"

How did she know..?

"I could help you choose a costume!"

"Eh? Ah no That's not i- uwah!" Before he could finish his sentence the girl pulled his arm and dragged him to the other side of the store.

"I saw you from the outside that you were staring into our latest designer product." She said as she continued dragging him until they stop in front of a row of the same costume from the windowsill. "Here it is!"

Aoba stared at the dresses, wondering if this was a good idea or not... Or wondering if this suits his taste. But it's too late to back out now. He has to give Noiz something and this is the best he could come up with.

"I prefer the blue one over here! Since it matches well with your blue hair." She took the dress out of the hanger and pushed it towards his chest. "Why don't you try it out?" She asked as she continue handing him more of the necessities that came along with the dress.

"I don't know if this is a good idea.."

"C'mon! You don't want to upset your boyfriend, do ya?"

"... I guess not."

"Good! And fear not! This will definitely woo your boyfriend!"

"Woo?"

"Let's try it out!" She dragged Aoba once more to the dressing room and pushed him into it. The dressing room was big but the one he occupied was big also. It had a huge mirror in front and a few shelves to put your stuff down. "If you need any help, feel free to ask~" She yelled through the door.

Aoba sighed as he starting taking off his clothes and start dressing.

* * *

"Aoba are you done?" Ren said as he got on his hind knees and put his tiny paws on the door.

"Y-yeah.. I guess.."

"Then come out."

A few solid seconds pass as the girl and Ren hear the door opening. He walked slowly towards them, high heels clacking on the floor with every step he took as he lowered his head in embarrassment. Both Ren and the girl didn't say anything. Worrying he look up, red all up to his ears. "W-well?"

"You look great Ao-"

"Kyaah you look adorable!!" The girl interrupted Ren and ran towards him clasping his hands together and eyeing him with hearts.

"You really think so?" Aoba fidgeted. The dress wasn't too tight on him and neither the garterbelt. Yet he still can't be help feeling uncomfortable in them.

"Yes! The dress first perfectly on you! And it's perfect for your body since it's very slim. And your legs." She kneeled down and started touching my legs and thighs. "A girl's most important body part is her legs. They keep theirs in good shape! But since you're a guy, it's really rare seeing that. Oh it's a good thing sir!" She stood up and smiled. "And I'm sure your boyfriend will like it."

"Me too." Ren said as he jumped down and carefully landed on the solid ground. "I'm sure Noiz will like it."

"Thanks Ren." He kneeled down and petted the bundle of blue fur on the head.

"So you're gonna buy it?"

"Yup."

"Great! After you're done changing, head to the front desk and I'll be there." Aoba nodded and headed back to the dressing room to changed.

* * *

"Thank you and have a good day sir!" The girl waved at him goodbye which Aoba waved back in reply.

"Do you really think Noiz will like it?" Aoba said as they walked their way back to their house.

"I'm sure he will. After all, it IS Noiz"

"Haha you're right!" He open his arm out for Ren so he carry him. Wagging his tail happily he jumped up and licked Aoba on the cheek.

×××

Opening the door cautiously and heading in the hall, he received a text from Noiz.

FROM: NOIZ  
I'll be home soon and I booked us a reservation at a restaurant. We could eat dinner there. There's also a suit for you to wear in our bedroom. Please be sure to wear it. You'll look cute in it.  
Love, Noiz

Dinner? That means his hunch before was right. And if this keeps going, after eating dinner their going to go sightseeing and then to a hotel and have sex. But knowing Noiz, he'll probably skip the sightseeing and straight to it. They haven't seen each other for months so that's likely the case.

Aoba felt extremely nervous ever since that text. He doesn't know why he's acting like this. I mean, they're a couple, right? Isn't normal for couples to do that. And not to mention Valentine's Day.

And wait suit? He went upstairs, rabbit costume in a bag in one hand and the other one was his usual bag with Ren in it. He finally found their room and opened the door. Before he could search for it, he put the rabbit costume in a place where Noiz can't find it. Afterwards he went to their closet and frantically searched for it. He found it next to clothes that were obvious not his.

He went to the bathroom and got changed. Right when he was tying his tie he heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" He said as he jogged to the door. He opened it and surprisingly see Noiz standing there, looking all fancy looking.

Trying to find words to say Noiz smirked at him and said "Cute". Heat rose to Aoba's cheeks as he kissed him tenderly on the lips. When they parted Noiz whispered to him, "Ready to go?"

Aoba nodded and grabbed Noiz's hand.

×××

They finally arrived at the restaurant. During the car ride Aoba kept on fidgeting which made Noiz smirked at him multiple times.

The restaurant was huge about the same height as Noiz's house. Aoba gaped at the restaurant, towering over him as if attempting to intimidate him. The cream coating of the paint shined as the moonlight beat down on it, causing Aoba to squint. Couples in fancy clothing walked gracefully in the restaurant causing Aoba to fidget even more. Noiz held his hand to his mouth and softly kissed it, to reassure him.

They walked in the restaurant. Instead of going to where all the couples went, they went upstairs. Surpised they're the only ones there Aoba asked "What're we doing up here?"

"It's a special treat. I told the staff here to rent this floor only to us."

"What's up with that?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to spend my Valentine's alone with you."

'What the hell is this brat saying! So embarrassing... '

They walked to their table and before Aoba reached out to pull his chair Noiz grabbed it and did it for him.

"What a gentleman." Aoba smirked at him which kinda sended Noiz's heart racing a little bit.

"Anything for you." Noiz returned the smirk and sat down in his seat.

The whole time there was just decent conversations and laughing. Waiters would come upstairs and bring them their appetizers. Aoba enjoyed most of the food since he never tasted them before. While Noiz just ate them, smiling at Aoba's cute reactions to the food.

Everything was going well until one waiter bought Noiz something. He whispered 'thanks' to him as Aoba wandered his eyes to that waiter walking away. He brought back his attention towards Noiz when he noticed him staring at him.

"Aoba" Noiz said as he brought Aoba's hands together and put something in between them.

"What's this?" That something was a heart shaped box with a pink and white ribbon wrapped around it.

"It's exactly what it is." Noiz gestured Aoba to open it and he did as he was told. Aoba was suprised to see what it was inside. There were 3 chocolates with handwritten messages in them; 2 that said 'I love you' in both German and Japanse and 'Happy Valentine's Day'. "Happy Valentine's Day Aoba"

Tears started forming the edge of his eyes when Noiz softly laughed and brought his hand up close to wipe away his tears. "Thanks Noiz".

Noiz cupped his cheeks, moving his face towards Aoba. Before they knew it, his lips touched his. It was a sweet and tender kiss until Aoba opens his mouth to invite Noiz’s tongue in. Noiz slowly explores the inside of Aoba’s mouth before he is attacked by Aoba’s tongue. They both start to really get into the kiss, both of them losing themselves in the moment. As they parted Aoba was left panting uneven breaths. Just from that kiss alone it triggered something in him. He wanted to feel more of him. They haven't done anything to each other over the past few months. And he's sure Noiz is feeling the same thing. The hunger for lust in his eyes. "N-noiz..." Aoba called out to him, desperate.

"Aoba..." he stood up from his seat and grabbed Aoba's hand. He pulled him into an embrace and he whispered "Let's go back to the house."

Aoba nodded as they both walked out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! The next part will be up soon. And the rating will change since their gonna have sex and all x3
> 
> ((And I never expected this chapter to be long 0__o. This is probably the longest out of all of them xD ))


End file.
